


The Good News

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [100]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #156: Waiting hurts. Forgetting hurts. But not knowing which decision to take can sometimes be the most painful...”― José N. Harris, Apparition Lessons, Auto-Answer Quill.</p>
<p>Thanks to all who supported me while writing this! </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Good News

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #156: Waiting hurts. Forgetting hurts. But not knowing which decision to take can sometimes be the most painful...”― José N. Harris, Apparition Lessons, Auto-Answer Quill.
> 
> Thanks to all who supported me while writing this! 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Good News

~

Severus briefly contemplated a second brandy, but instead, he set his glass aside. He needed advice, not more alcohol, and there was one person he could think of whose advice was worth getting in this situation. 

Tossing some Floo powder into the fireplace, he cried, “Minerva McGonagall!” 

Fortunate for him, Minerva was in her office, at her desk. She looked up as her Floo opened, smiling when she saw who it was. “Severus! Hello.” 

“Minerva. Are you busy?” 

“I’m composing the schedule for the students’ Apparition lessons, so not really,” she said. “How can I help you?”

“I require…advice.” 

Minerva raised an eyebrow. “This sounds serious. Does it concern you and Harry by chance?” 

Severus blinked. “How—?” 

Minerva laughed. “Even here in the hinterlands we know about you two.”

Severus groaned. “Wonderful. Is the entire world speculating about my private life?”

“No.” Minerva’s expression softened. “But some of us want to see you happy. So when we heard you appeared to be, well, you’ll forgive us for wishing you well.” 

Severus coughed. “Indeed. I…thank you for that.” 

“Of course. Now, how can I help? It seems to me that you have everything well in hand.” 

Severus exhaled. “As you know, Harry is an Auror. I am an occasional consultant for the DMLE. Weasley, Harry’s partner, is leaving the Aurors, and the Department head has offered me a…unique opportunity. He’s asked if I would be willing to become Harry’s new partner.” 

“Oh.” Minerva sat straight up in her chair and, to Severus’ surprise, Albus Dumbledore stepped into the previously empty portrait behind her desk. “Are you going to do it?” 

“That’s what I need help to decide.” 

“What do _you_ want to do, my boy?” Albus asked, clearly startling Minerva. 

Spinning in her chair, she huffed. “ _Now_ you appear?”

“I love interesting conversations.” Albus smiled at Severus. “What are your instincts telling you, Severus?” 

Severus sighed. “I’m no Auror, I would need training, it would be a big change, and yet—”

“And yet you wish to do this.” Minerva pursed her lips. “I’m afraid no one can make this decision for you. Alas, would that I had an Auto-Answer Quill for big life questions such as these.” 

“What does Harry think?” Albus asked. 

“He doesn’t know,” Severus admitted. “Robards asked my opinion before presenting it to Harry.”

“This sounds like a decision he should be involved in,” Minerva said. 

“I concur,” chimed in Albus. “I imagine waiting is painful, but sometimes not know which choice to make is even worse.”

Severus nodded. “I…thank you both. I’ll discuss this with Harry.” 

Minerva smiled. “Also, let him know we would love to have him as a guest lecturer for Defence classes. And the same goes for you, Severus.” 

Severus snorted. “I wouldn’t hold my breath.” 

After closing the Floo, Severus stood, stretching his neck as he contemplated his approach. Harry would be home soon. How should he present the idea?

While checking on his potions, Severus pondered and discarded several ideas, and he still wasn’t sure what he was going to say when he heard the Floo activate. “Severus?” 

“Here,” he called, finishing the last of his decanting. When Severus looked up, Harry was at the door, his expression indecipherable. “Good day?” he asked. 

Harry smiled. “It was okay. I helped Ron pack his things and—”

Something in Harry’s tone made Severus’ heart speed up. “—and?” he prompted. 

“I spoke with Robards about an idea.” 

“Ah. And how did that go?” Severus asked, walking towards him. 

“I dunno yet. It’s dependent on what you say.” 

Severus licked suddenly dry lips. “Me?” 

“Umhm.” Harry stepped forward, drawing Severus close. “Do you think you could stand it if we…worked together?” 

Severus froze. Had Robards said something to Harry?

Expression anxious, Harry began babbling. “I know it’s sudden, and you’d need training, but I was thinking how brilliant it’d be if we were Auror partners as well as life partners—”

Laughter bubbling up in his throat, Severus kissed him, only pulling back when he was lightheaded from lack of air. “The idea’s…intriguing.” 

Harry blinked. “Is that a yes?” 

“Evidently.” Severus winced as Harry let out a joyous whoop and, throwing his arms around Severus’ neck, snogged him fiercely. “I take it you approve?” he murmured when they drew apart panting. 

Harry, eyes blazing with love and lust, pulled Severus down the hallway. “Let me show you how much,” he purred.

_Six months later_

“What are we celebrating tonight?” Weasley shouted over the din of the pub crowd. 

Harry grinned. “Severus is finally a full-fledged Auror. He completed the training in half the usual time. It’s a Department record!”

“Of course it is.” Weasley rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Glancing at Severus, he extended a hand. “Congratulations, Snape. Well done.” 

“Yes,” said Granger distractedly. “That’s wonderful.” 

“Thank you,” Severus said graciously. “It helps when one lives with an Auror.” 

Harry snorted. “Oh, like you even needed my help? You aced every test.” 

“I’ve always enjoyed learning.”

Weasley nodded. “Always thought you were a right Ravenclaw.” 

“Speaking of Ravenclaws, where’s Luna?” asked Granger, checking her watch. 

“She’ll get here eventually,” said Harry. “Why are you so worried? You know how she is. She runs on Luna time.” 

“I know, but I wanted her to get here early so I could talk to her about Ginny.” 

Severus stiffened and Harry, always sensitive to his moods, placed a hand on his thigh. “What about Ginny?”

Granger sighed. “You remember when we brought you here a while back to talk? Well, this is similar.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You brought me here to tell me I was gay.” 

“Exactly.” Granger smiled as Harry blinked at her. “What, you thought you were the only reason things didn’t work out with Ginny?” 

“Erm—” Harry’s answer was interrupted by Lovegood’s arrival. 

“Hello, everyone!” Lovegood floated in. “Is Ginny coming?” 

“I hope so.” Granger cleared her throat. “I was hoping you could help us tell her something.” 

“Tell her what?” asked Lovegood.

“That she’s gay.”

“Oh, but she—”

“Hello, all!” Ginevra came up behind Lovegood and pressed a kiss to her neck. “And I know I’m gay, Hermione. I’m very gay, in fact.” 

Lovegood giggled. “That tickles.” 

“I know, love.” Ginevra grinned wickedly. “So, how’s everyone?” 

Granger was gaping at them. Severus hid his smile and decided to rescue her. “Quite well, thanks. And you?” 

And as they all chatted, and Granger’s blushes cooled, Harry leaned against Severus, squeezing his thigh his hand. “Thanks,” he whispered. “That was nice.”

Apparently, Harry had changed him. Severus hummed. “Indeed.” 

~


End file.
